


Who are you

by LoverofMidnight



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Coma, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhumpday12, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Shot, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Gaius (Merlin), Temporary Amnesia, Whump, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Worried Gaius, who are you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: Arthur sank next to Merlin. The ground was hard underneath his knees, but he ignored it. Instead focusing on Merlin’s cold hand.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145546
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Who are you

Arthur glared at Gaius. “What do you mean he might not wake up?” The prince’s voice was hard but anyone with ears could hear he was close to tears.

Gaius looked at the young man in front of him for a moment. “Arthur, he was hit hard over the head a few times. It is damage. I did my best to make sure that there is no bleeding, but he might not wake up.” Gaius forced himself to swallow against the knob in his throat.

He wanted to scream at the world for this injustice, but at the moment there was simply nothing more to be done. Merlin had gone out of his way to make sure Camelot was safe against Morgana’s increasing attacks.

Arthur passed the small chambers for a few seconds before he turned to Gaius, his eyes were filled with tears.

“Why did he do it? Why didn’t he come for help?” The pleading in Arthur’s voice broke Gaius' heart and he wished that he had the answers the prince wanted.

“I don’t know Arthur.” Gaius gave Arthur a small look. He could see the pain and horror leaving Arthur in waves and he wished that he could help.

“Stay with him, talk to him.” The words were a mere suggestion before Gaius turned back to the potion table.

There was a lot of things he needed to make if Merlin would recover. But in the end that is all that he can do to keep the hope alive that Merlin would make it.

Arthur sank next to Merlin. The ground was hard underneath his knees, but he ignored it. Instead focusing on Merlin’s cold hand.

“I can’t loos you. Please Merls. Who else is there to make sure that I am kept in line? You are the only one willing to put up with me and my moods.

“You give me advise when everything seems bleak. I need you here my love.” The last words slipped out against Arthur’s will.

It wasn’t meant for anyone's hears as they both had known that if it gets back to the nobles that they would try and get rid of Merlin. And Uther more than likely would have a heart attack.

“Please fight Merls.” Arthur closed his eyes, kissing Merlin’s hand.

It had been already four days since Merlin was in a coma and with each day that passes it looks bleaker and bleaker with the seconds that ticked by.

When the moon started to shine, Gaius tried to get him to sleep, but Arthur resisted against every turn. Merlin needed him.

“Sire, please. You need to get some sleep.” Gaius was tired. He had tried everything he knows to help Merlin, but now it was in his hands to fight.

“I can’t just go.” Arthur gave Gaius a pleading look. He could feel exhaustion feeding on him and it felt like he could fall over where he was standing.

“Then stay, but please get some sleep.” Gaius handed an extra blanket to Arthur.

He watched in surprise as Arthur settled down on the floor next to Merlin. A small smile formed on Gaius's lips as he saw it. A blind man would have been able to tell that they love each other, he could only hope if the worst happens that Arthur wouldn’t break as Uther had.

Arthur was soon fast asleep, his breathing even. The floor might be hard but mentally was Arthur so tired that it didn’t even matter.

When dawn started to break Arthur woke up with a start. He ran his fingers through his hair and for a moment he got the tempting feeling to pull it out of his head.

With a sigh, he turned to face Merlin. Arthur could feel the hope slowly leaving him when he noted that there was no change since the previous evening.

“Please, Merls. Wake up.” Arthur spoke low so that he wouldn’t bother Gaius, but at the same time was their urgency to it.

With a sigh Arthur took Merlin’s hand again, just holding it.

The day slowly passed, the castle came alive and bustled with servants and guards, Arthur kept watch over his lover.

Just before dusk started to fall, Merlin, blinked open his eyes.

“Gaius he is awake,” Arthur called it out immediately before he reached out for Merlin.

Merlin stiffened slightly as he watched the stranger, his body felt like lead and he just wanted to close his eyes again.

“Merls, stay awake just for a while longer, please love.” Arthur’s voice was pleading as he gently ran soothing circles onto Merlin’s hand.

Gaius rushed over with a few vials. He gently placed the vials on the table, before turning to Merlin.

“How are you feeling?” Gaius's voice was soothing as he checked Merlin over.

There was silence for a moment. “Who are you?” Merlin’s voice was weak and wobbly as he just looked at the two men.

The blond-haired one he couldn’t help but feel like he knows, but for the life of himself he just couldn’t figure out from where.

Arthur could feel his heartbreaking slightly when he saw the lost look in Merlin’s eyes. Gaius had warned him that Merlin might not remember them, but it would hopefully just be a temporary thing.

“What is the last thing that you remember Merlin?” Arthur kept the pain from his voice.

Merlin closed his eyes, searching through his memories, trying to piece everything together, but all he managed to get was a lot of mumbo jumbos.

“Light, a lot of light. Pain. Tree breaking. Screaming.” The words flash out of Merlin’s mouth.

Arthur gave Gaius a pleading look he had no idea how to go further with this. How can he tell Merlin, that Merlin had saved the whole of Camelot and in the process killed a lot of people?

And at the same time, it needs to be kept down low so that Uther doesn’t kill him.

Merlin’s breathing sped up slightly and he tried to curl into himself.

“No more, please. Time for peace. Please.” Merlin’s voice was soft, if Arthur wasn’t holding Merlin steady he wouldn’t have heard it.

“It is time for peace, and thanks to you there is peace. Rest now Merls.” Arthur could feel something in him go loos.

Merlin might not remember at the moment, but his memory would come back with time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot. Please tell me what you think of the story and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


End file.
